pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Yukari Murasaki
Yukari Murasaki is one of the main Cures of On Pointe! Pretty Cure! Her alter ego is Cure Assemblé. Appearance She has short black ringlets and dark brown eyes. In warmer weather, she wears a dark blue tank top and matching skirt and gladiator sandals. In colder weather, she wears a purple turtleneck, black ski pants with blue paneling, and brown UGGs. Her Camargo Ballet School uniform is a dark red blazer, a dark red waistcoat, a white dress shirt, a purple neck ribbon, a blue and white checkered skirt, black thigh-high stockings, and short black boots. In the summer, her uniform is a dark red waistcoat, a white short-sleeved dress shirt, a purple neck ribbon, a blue and white checkered skirt, white knee-length stockings, and short black boots. In extreme cold, her regular uniform includes a purple vinyl longcoat worn over her blazer, a gold scarf, and a couple of long-sleeved tops as undershirts; she also wears black tights and brown UGGs. During dance class, she wears a black short-sleeved leotard, a purple skirt, pink tights, and pink ballet slippers; in the summer, her leotard is a camisole with a pair of princess seams on the front, and in extreme cold, she wears a purple turtleneck over her leotard. In the second season, she becomes Water Princess Murasaki and gets a new set of fancy uniforms to match. Her new school uniform is a white dress shirt with the Camargo Ballet School badge on her right and a pocket on her left, a purple neck ribbon, a purple flared skirt with thick jumper-style straps, petticoats, and attached burumas with a ballerina legline, white tights, and short black boots. Her new dance class uniform is a blue camisole one-piece competition swimsuit with white lining along the top, a water lily decoration on either side of her hair, white elbow-length gloves, a purple tutu skirt going past knee-length consisting of a black waistband and two flowing translucent chiffon layers, pink tights, and pink pointe shoes. Her ballet practice outfit is a purple camisole leotard, white tights, and purple ballet slippers. Her school swimsuit is a blue camisole one-piece competition swimsuit with white trim. Her regular swimsuit is a purple three-piece skirted bikini. During the summer festival, she wears a purple kimono with a black obi. For Sports Day, she wears a purple tank jersey, purple shorts, white crew socks, and white trainers. During the Spring Ball, she wears a purple camisole dress with an ankle-length mermaid-style skirt, a pearl necklace, white elbow-length gloves, and purple heeled slippers. For her class's performance of Treasure Island for the school's cultural festival, she portrays Mr. Arrow; her costume is TBA. For her figure skating lessons, she wears a purple long-sleeved tunic with a purple chest bow and a pleated skirt with a black hem, flesh-colored tights, and white skates. For her class's spring midterm dance revue, she dances a selection from The Sleeping Beauty; her costume is a floral crown, a lilac camisole tutu with a pair of wings on the back, pink tights, and pink pointe shoes. During her class's end-of term performance of Giselle, she dances as Myrtha; her costume in the role is a white camisole Romantic tutu with exaggerated detached sleeves, a white wedding veil attached to a crown of lilies, white tights, and white pointe shoes. During the Christmas Charity Competition, she is an ice dancer for the Snow Miser song; she wears a snowflake-style crown, a white mock turtleneck with a silver snowflake design around the neck and shoulders, a white romantic tutu, silver stockings, and white pointe shoes. During CamaroCon, she dresses up as Sabrina D'Avalon from Pokémon; her costume is a red turtleneck with gold trim worn over a black undershirt, white gloves, a red skirt with a gold belt, black tights, and short red and gold boots. For Halloween, she dresses up like Sailor Mercury from Sailor Moon; her costume is a blue and white skirted leotard with a blue sailor collar, a blue chest bow fastened with a gold brooch, a gold tiara with a blue aquamarine gemstone, white elbow-length gloves with blue trim on the outside, flesh-colored tights, and blue knee-length boots. When reporting for her modeling sessions, she wears her school uniform in its spring/fall configuration. For her modeling sessions, she mainly wears jazz and hip hop attire, though she does wear a few ballet outfits. For her class's fairytale ballet challenge, she dances as the wicked stepmother from The Enchanted Wreath. In the first movie, during Princess Faye's coronation, she wears a purple strapless ballgown with a black sash and a knee-length skirt, white elbow-length gloves, white tights, and purple heeled slippers. When stuck in the Cursed Book of Ballet Stories, she is Princess Aurora; her costume, from the 1999 Kirov reconstruction of its original 1890 production, is a white platter tutu with a crimson velvet bodice with gold trim and flutter sleeves and a light crimson overskirt, a gold crown, pink tights, and pink pointe shoes. As Cure Assemblé, her hair is pinned up with a violet ribbon and turns dark purple and her eyes turn violet wearing a silver tiara, a purple vest worn over a white leotard with flutter sleeves, a purple chest bow fastened with a silver brooch, a white tutu skirt with a purple overskirt, lavender tights, and purple pointe shoes. As De Deux Assemblé, her hair turns loose and grows to waist length, her tiara gains with amethysts. Her vest becomes longer and lilac colored as her sleeved gain three more layers. Her chest bow grows longer with the broach with wings at the side, the skirt turns pale lilac with the over skirt turning darker growing longer in the back, her tights brighten to pale almost white colored, and her pointe shoes gain wings at the sides. As Dreaming Assemblé, TBA In the second season, she gets an upgrade and now wears a two-tone dress with a white bodice with flutter sleeves and a flowing two-layer mid-thigh skirt, a purple chest bow fastened with a silver brooch, a silver tiara decorated with aquamarine gemstones, a pearl necklace, a purple sash around her waist tied in an elegant ribbon at the back, purple bike shorts, white tights, and purple pointe shoes. Biography TBA Performances at Camargo * First year spring midterm dance revue: Variation from The Sleeping Beauty (Tchaikovsky), as the Lilac Fairy * First year Parents' Day solo: Variation from La Esmeralda (Pugni), as Esmeralda * First year Parents' Day pas de deux: Pas de deux from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (Talbot), as the Knave of Hearts, opposite Ema * First year spring end-of-term performance: Giselle (Adam), as Myrtha * First year fall midterm dance revue: Original set to "Rhapsody in Blue" (Gershwin), as a flapper * First year fall end-of-term performance: Rodeo (Copland), as the Rancher's Daughter * First year Christmas assignment: Based on The Year Without a Santa Claus, as an ice dancer Trivia * Yukari's henshin music is edited and arranged from "Prologue: No. 3 Pas de six, Variation VI: Lilac Fairy" from The Sleeping Beauty, and the music that plays when she uses her initial finishing move is edited and arranged from "Act I: No. 6 Garland Waltz" from the same ballet. Category:Purple Cures